Marine electronics devices may include functionality for providing a user with sonar images, navigational displays, autopilots, among other things. In some examples, marine electronics devices, may have a non-transitory computer readable media, e.g. storage media, configured to store marine data, such as sonar data, catch data, position data, navigational charts, routes, environmental data, software applications, etc.